Segunda Oportunidad
by astrid.v.s.ceatd
Summary: Ace estaba sólo en la oscuridad, deambulando como alma en pena, hasta que una luz lo cubrió y al despertar unas suaves y calidas manos le acariciaron el rostro y un par de brazos fuertes y pesados lo protegían en un abrazo.
1. Chapter 1

**I. Oscuridad y Luz**

Ace caminaba en la oscuridad, no había nada ni nadie ni lugar a donde ir realmente, caminaba y caminaba sin tan siquiera cansarse un poco, lo único que si le molestaba es que era extremadamente aburrido. No sabía si habían pasado horas, minutos, segundo o incluso días en el mismo estado, le daba igual estaba harto de sólo diambular.

¿Dónde estaba? Había dejado de preguntárselo a si mismo desde hacia ya un rato. Además no esperaba que alguien de la nada se lo respondiera.

Pero estaba seguro de algo: estaba muerto. Tan sólo cerrar sus ojos veía la escena final de su vida, el rostro sufrido de su hermano junto con su propia respiración casi inexistente, el olor a su carne quemada y sangre hierrosa inundando sus fosas nasales.

Abrió los ojos, estaba preocupado por Luffy sabía como era y sabía que lloraria como un bebé. Tal vez más que cuando murió Sabo. Recordar eso lo lleno de culpa y verdadero arrepentimiento. Luffy ahora estaba sólo.

Si tan sólo no hubiera hecho frente al almirante tal vez habría logrado salir vivo. Le pareció sentir su pecho oprimirse y como los ojos se la hacían agua.

Un pequeño destello se asomó a lo lejos y sus propios sollozos se combinaron con los ajenos, sin saber como la distancia se había acortado y estaba de frente a la pequeña figura luminosa que lloraba desconsoladamente apretando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

Era un niño, no más de diez años cubierto de vendas en brazos y piernas con una bata blanca común en los hospitales. También una venda le rodeaba la cabeza. Ace no era tonto y fue capaz de relacionar el joven rostro con el de si mismo a la misma edad.

No entendía que sucedía y porque razón se encontraba consigo mismo en una situación tan lamentosa. La piel se le estremeció al tocarle la cabeza sentía la necesidad de consolarlo.

-si tan sólo pudiera vivir un poco más...- las palabras se le quebraban en la garganta mientras las lágrimas salían sin parar

- _¡Quiero vivir!-_ le pareció escuchar la voz del pequeño pecoso que no se había inmutado de su presencia.

-¡ Yo igual!- lo decía de verdad y con firmeza.

Lo abrazo y fue ahí donde el pequeño dejo de llorar.

Una calidez los invadió a ambos en cuanto los cortos brazos del mas joven le devolviera la muestra de afecto. Él también había oído el deseo de su corazón.

Una luz naranja los cubrió haciéndolos caer en lo más parecido a un sueño dejando atrás aquel oscuro lugar.

* * *

Rouge dio otra mirada a su hijo. El corazón se le encogió verlo en tal estado y la angustia le pesaba en el alma. Llevaba ya dos semanas en coma y el temor de que no despertará la mataba. Pero también tenía esperanza, su hijo era fuerte y bastante terco como su padre.

Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo para Ace, uno sobre historias piratas y que era su favorito. El docto decía que era capaz de escuchar y que hablarle lo ayudaría a despertar.

Se hacerlo a la cama y acaricio dulcemente su frente para depositar un beso en esta. Al separarse se encontró con los ojos negros de su hijo mirandola.

-Ace~ Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, acaricio su rostro y acompañada de una gran sonrisa que reflejaba la felicidad de su corazón lo abrazo con calor maternal. Tenía que decirles a los demás de inmediato que salió disparada de la habitación y grito:

-¡DESPERTÓ!-

* * *

 **Una pequeña idea que surgió ante la falta de no encontrar historias con esta temática en la que Ace pueda tener una vida diferente y que pueda arreglar las cosas con sus padres.**

 **Si el cielo me sonríe, procurare no demorar tanto en subir una segunda parte.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

* * *

Después de que el médico a cargo hiciera la revisión correspondiente les permitió de nueva cuenta el acceso a los familiares.

La primera en entrar fue Rouge que de inmediato se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó entre sus manos la de su hijo.

Honestamente Ace no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, aunque no podía negar que la presencia de la mujer lo reconfortaba y lo tranquilizaba pero realmente no sabía quién era.

Seguida de ella se encontró con un par de rostros conocidos, uno era claro que se trataba de Makino que sonreía ante su mirada y la otra mujer no la reconocía realmente aunque se la hacía bastante familiar, pelirroja, joven con el ceño fruncido, de altura alta y complexión delgada.

-Nos alegra que este bien Ace-kun - la voz de Makino lo reconforto.

-Tuviste mucha suerte mocoso- está vez fue la segunda mujer que al oírla creyó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Debes descansar un poco, el doctor dice que tal vez te den de alta hoy mismo- le informó la pecosa -Luffy se pondrá muy feliz al verte en casa-

Aquello llamo su atención ¿Luffy? ¿Su tonto hermano menor?

-¿Per...?-

-Hazle caso a tu madre. Ya más al rato pregunta lo que quieras- regaño la pelirroja sacando un cigarrillo.

-Dadan-san no pude fumar aquí-

Iba a replicar pero las suaves caricias que Rouge le daba en la nuca junto al tarareo de una canción de cuna familiar lo hizo recostarse y dejarse mimar por un rato hasta caer dormido.

* * *

Una par de horas después despertó pero esta vez se encontró sólo en la habitación. Ace nunca había estado en un hospital, sólo la enfermería del barco y su auto curaciones eran más que suficiente, así que se sentía un poco asqueado por la cantidad de olor a medicina del lugar.

Se sentó y se miro a sí mismo. Su cuerpo era el de un niño y no entendía la razón, estaba en ese hospital y su madre estaba ahí. Recordaba esa luz en medio de la oscuridad y la calidez de tocarla y cubrirse por completo de ella.

Tal vez esa era razón. Tocó su pecho, noto su respiración y el latido de su corazón, las articulaciones le dolían y su pierna le picaba. Se dio cuenta que lo tenía enyesado. Pero todo aquello eran signos de que estaba vivo.

Escucho unos pasos por el pasillo que se dirigían a su puerta y sin pensarlo se recostó de nuevo y aparente estar dormido. Se oían tacones y un par de pies pesados.

Entreabrió un ojo notando una figura robusta. Lo cerró de nuevo. Sintió el peso de la persona a su costado pues había tomado asiento a su lado. Una pesada mano le tocó la nuca, los dedos eran ásperos y gruesos pero fuerte.

Cierta incomodidad vino acompañada junto con el aura protectora que desprendía la esencia del hombre. No sabía si permanecer "dormido" o mirar de una vez al sujeto.

Dejo que le revolviera el cabello para mirarlo fijamente. En ese momento su temperatura descendió dejándolo inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos permitiéndole al hombre sonreír tímidamente.

-Ac...-

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-

Aparto su mano en un golpe duro y mostrando una mirada de odio total se arrastró hasta el otro extremo de la cama alejándose lo más posible de Roger.

El hombre perdió su sonrisa en ese instante con el mar de emociones revolviéndole el estómago. Rouge que aún permanecía en la puerta junto a una enfermera se le partió el corazón al ver eso, dejo la conversación y se acercó a su pequeño hijo, le iba decir algo como reprenda por su comportamiento pero una sola mirada de Roger fue suficiente para no dejarla intervenir.

Rouge sabía que era una situación difícil y que era claro que su esposo era el que más se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido y que no era sorpresa que el niño lo culpara de igual manera.

Mientras tanto a Ace le hervía la sangre, odiaba a ese hombre que por tantos años le hizo la vida miserable y que le hizo maldecir su propia existencia.

Sintió detrás suyo el cálido cuerpo de su madre que lo abrazo e impulsivamente él se abrazo a ella evitando a toda costa mirarlo. Logró escuchar el pesado suspiro de su padre. No le importo y lo quería tan lejos como pudiese.

-Te han dado de alta- susurró la pecosa -Es hora de irnos-

En cuando Roger salió de la habitación fue que Ace obedeció en cambiarse de ropa y con ayuda de una silla de ruedas fue llevado hasta el estacionamiento donde un automóvil color negro los esperaba.

* * *

 **Un poco corto, sin muchas cosas interesantes pero en si esta es una historia un poco tranquila.**

 **Aqui quise ser justa con dadan, menos demacrada y mas juvenil, me he dado cuenta que Oda se rete mancha con las mujeres al envejecer.**

 **Mas adelante explicare por que Ace estaba en coma. por fis un poco de paciencia.**

 **Tambien, esta historia tiene una hermana que es "Una Ultima Vez" pero primero quiero avanzar a esta antes de continuar la otra para ahorrarme explicaciones.**

 **Gracias por leer y Sayonara ;D**


End file.
